


You Hearin' that Cas?

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle speech?, Cas finally gets a thank you, Dean Loves Cas, Don't know how many times I can say that trying to explain this frikken fic, Gen, Just Dean talking about how he feels about Cas, No particular point in Canon, Shout out to his buddy Cas, They're better together, drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: This is part prepare-for-battle-speech/part Dean finally using words to describe how he feels about Cas/ and part him talking to you. Basically just a shout out from Dean to Cas. Sort of. Ugh, I'm way better at writing than I am at describing what I'm writing.





	You Hearin' that Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure what this qualifies as. There's Destiel subtext, but it's mostly Gen. Basically, it's just how Dean feels about Cas and all the shit they've done and how they've stuck together not despite everything, but because of it. They're all together because they need each other. Basically. Lol. Basically, I just got the feels and I was like you know what, Dean should fucking say this to Cas sometime. So I wrote it. *shrug

"Castiel... He's been my best friend for so long I can't imagine living without him. We've hurt each other, stabbed each other in the back and lied through our teeth. But in the end? We always come back. That's what's important. He fell for me. He gave up his entire existence, everything he had ever known, for me. Why me? I don't really know. Maybe he saw something in me that made him see things differently... The friendship we share? It's more than that. It's a profound bond. It's soul deep and his name is carved into my bones. You don't get much closer than that. Cas is... He's everything.  
  
  
"He's been my greatest fear, my worst downfall, and my vulnerability. But at the same time? He's been my greatest joy, my last hope, and my strength. He's not the rock that holds us together. We're the rock that holds us together. Me and him and Sammy? We're what we've got. We're what the _world's_ got. We're broken without each other, and no matter which piece you take away you can damn well bet that the other two are on your tail and gonna whoop your ass from here to Purgatory because _that's what we do_.

  
"We're friends. We're brothers. We're battle buddies. There's no one on this plane or any other, anywhere between heaven and hell that I trust more to have by my side or have my back. But we're more than all that. We're a family. We're fucked up and broken and we've made a lot of mistakes. But in the end? We always came out together, and that's enough. We've forgiven each other for things more times than I can count. Some of those things were unforgivable, and yet... Yet we all stand together. Cas is my best friend, and the only angel I know that could get addicted to cheeseburgers. We wouldn't be anything without him, we'd be broken. I'd be broken. I've seen him die so many damn times and it never gets easier. It always feels like somebody ripped out my goddamn soul and shoves broken glass down my windpipe.  
  
  
"Cas has been my last chance and my only hope too many times to count. I can count on him. I trust him to have my back. And more than that? I love the dork. And I know he's smiling right now, the bastard. A wise man once said that family don't end in blood, and I say 'damn straight' to that. We're a family, and family sticks. No matter what. Cas has helped me save everything that I love too many friggin' times to count, and I would be lost without him. The world would be lost without him.

  
"We, all of us, even _you_ , owe our lives to one fallen angel who decided to disobey. He disobeyed, and he fell from grace, tearing out his wings and being crammed into a world that he didn't understand. A world that didn't give a shit about him and never once said thank you. Well, I'm saying thank you now. Castiel, the little rebel of heaven and my best friend? He's saved all our asses hundreds of times over. You hearin' that Cas? We love you, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> What'dja think if I may be so bold as to ask?


End file.
